


The Descent Isn’t That Easy

by Bxcommo



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Injured Alec Lightwood, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bxcommo/pseuds/Bxcommo
Summary: After being attacked by an unknown demon, Alec is left in a coma, trapped in a dream world where his worst nightmares come true.  Magnus uses an ancient spell to transport himself, Jace, Izzy, Simon and Clary into Alec’s subconscious to try to find him and pull him out of his nightmares, before he succumbs to them and dies.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic - I hope you all like (and read) it. Any comments would be greatly appreciated!! This should be 4 chapters when it is done (the first 3 are complete) and I promise not to abandon it!
> 
> I would love to say I own these amazing characters - but that honor goes to the even more amazing Cassandra Clare (thank you for malec!!!)

_The gates of hell are open night and day;  
Smooth the descent, and easy is the way:  
But to return, and view the cheerful skies,  
In this the task and mighty labor lies._

[ **_Virgil_ ** ](http://www.quotationspage.com/quotes/Virgil/) _, Virgil's Aeneid_

_Roman epic poet (70 BC - 19 BC)_

Chapter 1 – Distracted

‘ _I’m pathetic_ ’, Alec thought to himself, not for the first time that day. He knew he should be more focused on his current task, patrol with his siblings, but his mind kept returning to the night before and the party at the residence of the High Warlock of Brooklyn ‘ _Mmm, The High Warlock of Brooklyn, beautiful gold/green cat eyes, tan skin, tall, colorful, bright, glittery, sigh_ ’. “Stop it!” Alec exclaimed. 

“Stop what?” Izzy asked, a bit confused. 

“Huh?” Alec asked, blushing. ‘ _Shit, did I say that out loud???_ ’.

“Dude – what is wrong with you today?” Jace questioned. “You have been off in space all day. What gives?”

“N-nothing, sorry. Just focusing on the mission. Yeah, y-yeah, focus. That’s what we all need to do. J-just focus.” ‘ _Crap, now the stutter - awesome!_ ’

“Yeah, Alec. We all need to focus, and keep our heads on the mission, not ‘other things’”. Izzy smirked, using air quotes when she said ‘ _other things_ ’. Alec hated Izzy’s air quotes.

“Somebody want to fill me in?” Asked Jace.

“Alec’s just a little preoccupied, that’s all.”

“On what?”

“Nothing!” Alec spoke in his commander voice, hoping to end the conversation. “I am not preoccupied. End of discussion.” He could feel his blush spread as his parabatai focused in on him. 

“Ok, no worries Alec, relax. Just asking.” Jace conceded. He could see something was on Alec’s mind, but he knew him well enough to know he wouldn’t say anything until he was ready. Jace would just have to get the information from Izzy when Alec wasn’t around.

The Shadowhunter trio continued on their patrol through the streets of New York. Along with the rumors of Valentine’s return, there had been an increase of demonic activity lately. Patrols were increased to meet the demand. 

Tonight’s patrol bordered on boring, absolutely no activity whatsoever, and Jace was babbling once again about Clary, the red-haired girl who had become the latest thorn in Alec’s side. Alec really had no desire to hear about how amazing Jace found the annoying girl who thought of nobody but herself and her needs. From the moment she appeared at Pandemonium, the downworlder club, and saw them dispatch that demon, she has been following Jace around like he is her own personal savior. Jace, in response has insisted on praising her and talking about her non-stop. Alec didn’t like to admit that Clary’s recklessness was only part of the problem. He also, if he was to be perfectly honest with himself, was jealous that she had gotten the reactions from Jace that Alec had all too often dreamt of receiving. Alec knew he was being stupid, Jace had no idea of Alec’s feelings, nobody did. Well, maybe Izzy, to some extent, but not really, she just more ‘suspected’. Jace didn’t know Alec was gay, and Alec had absolutely no intention of telling Jace, or anyone else. It was considered a disgrace for Shadowhunters, end of story. Alec wasn’t going to bring dishonor to his family name, or risk having Jace look at him like he was damaged. 

Izzy seemed equally infatuated by Clary’s pet mundane, Siegfried – no Sheldon – no - whatever, so she joined Jace as he continued to talk about all of Clary’s attributes, interjecting some of her own about what’s-his-name. Alec felt his mind wandering to the previous evening. Clary had once again had some drama about her missing mother and her missing memories. The Silent Brothers were able to confirm that a spell had been cast on her to, in essence, remove the Shadow World from her mind. They weren’t able to restore her memories, only the Warlock responsible could have a hope of doing that. The only thing the Silent Brothers were able to confirm was the Warlock’s name: Magnus Bane. 

Izzy mentioned that she heard Magnus Bane was having a big party and thought they should go. Alec had zero desire to go to a party, he hated parties, and crowds, and people, and talking, and anything that could be considered social. Alec was just no good with social. He knew he was awkward, growing up at the institute, trying to hide who (and what) he really was, made sure of that. Alec trained hard, but he knew he wasn’t the fighter his adopted brother, and now his sister, was. Alec was an archer, better at defense not offense. He was ok with that. As the archer, he was able to keep his team alive when they threw themselves into dangerous situations, which they were prone to do often. Alec was content with staying in the background, being invisible, being unnoticed, not having to interact – it was safe. So, when Magnus Bane, probably the most breathtaking man Alec had ever laid eyes on, said, “You, pretty boy, call me?” Alec just assumed he was talking to Jace. They were always talking to Jace. Nobody ever saw Alec when Jace was around, hell, nobody ever saw Alec when Jace wasn’t around. When Alec realized the Warlock was talking to him, he was convinced he felt his brain short-circuit. 

‘ _And what was my oh, so brilliant response?_ ’ He chided himself. He was pretty sure it was something suave and sophisticated along the lines of, ‘ _Uh – um – I – w-what?_ ’ Then, if he recalled correctly, he turned and ran away. ‘ _Arg! Why am I so awkward????_ ’ he groaned inwardly.

Lost in his own thoughts, Alec missed the signs until it was much too late.

“Alec! Look out”

Izzy’s cry of alarm jerked Alec out of his mortifying recollections enough to allow him to turn and protect his head from the full force of the blow coming from the demon that had managed to get close without him noticing. ‘ _So stupid_ ’ Alec thought as he reached for his Seraph blade. This was no demon Alec had ever seen before, he didn’t know what it was or what it could do, and had no desire to find out. It was fast, though, very fast. Thank the Angel Jace was faster. Jace shoved Alec to the side with one hand as he drove his own blade through the demon’s eye with his other. Alec felt his head hit the brick wall behind him while he watched his siblings dispatch the demon in front of him. The near blinding pain in his head caused his knees to give out as he sank slowly down the wall to a sitting position on the ground. ‘ _They are amazing warriors_ ’ he thought with pride. 

Seeing the area was secure, Izzy ran to Alec and knelt before him. “Are you ok big brother?”. He didn’t look ok, he was pale, more so than usual, he had a dazed look on his face, and one of his pupils was dilated, that couldn’t be good. 

“WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL ALEC?!?” Jace yelled as he walked over. However, taking one look at Alec’s face, his tone changed immediately. “Oh, Shit. What’s wrong, did it get you?”

“Alec, look at me.” Izzy quietly commanded. 

Alec looked at his beloved little sister and smiled, she was so fierce. “Why do you look so sad Izzy?” he asked quietly. “I’m fine, really.” 

“Tell me what hurts.” She asked, pulling out her stele so she could apply the iratze rune. 

Alec had to think about that, but thinking was becoming difficult. ‘What hurt?’ “My head, but it’s not bad. I feel kind of floaty. It’s ok.”

Isabelle put her hand behind his back with the intention of helping him lean forward so she could see the back of his head. She pulled her hand back, confused by the warm wet feeling it was suddenly coated with. Her look of horror was matched by Jace’s as their eyes met: her hand was covered with blood.

“Alec, I need you to lean forward. Can you do that for me?” 

Alec couldn’t understand what she was saying. He knew he should comprehend her words, they seemed to be normal words, but his brain was just so fuzzy.

“Alec, buddy,” Jace began, kneeling next to his brother, “are you in there?”

Alec turned his head toward his parabatai’s voice, “Hi.” He said with a smile, then frowned. “Jace, Izzy is sad. Why is Izzy sad?”

“She’s not sad buddy, she just wants to look at your back. Here, let me help you.” Jace placed his hand behind his beloved brother’s shoulders and leaned him gently forward.

The look on Isabelle’s face said it all. The demon had managed to tear a 6-inch jagged hole in Alec’s back. Jace could see the white of Alec’s bone in the gash, and the beginnings of black lines already fingering out from the wound spreading venom throughout his system.

“We have to get help.” Izzy said, fear coming through with every word she spoke.

“I know, but I don’t think we should move him too much. I don’t want to inadvertently spread the poison more than it has already. Do you think the Silent Brothers can get here in time to help him?”

“The Silent Brothers? I doubt it. They will come when they feel like it, not when we need them. How about Magnus Bane? How far is his place from here?”

“With a speed rune, I can get there in about 7 minutes and bring him back here.” 

“Then go!” Izzy commanded.

“Magnus Bane” Alec said dreamily. “He’s sparkly.” Then everything went black.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Magnus was in a good mood, a very good mood. He wore his most comfy fluffy socks, had a vodka martini in his hand, and Chairman Meow in his lap. Project Runway was about to go on, this week was the unconventional challenge, his personal favorite. Magnus had been in this wonderful mood all day, and he knew why; the blue-eyed Nephilim boy.

Magnus wasn’t a fan of Shadowhunters, as a whole they were an arrogant, un-yielding bunch with very few exceptions. That blond who was with Clary was a prime example. How he had the nerve to come in here and ‘demand’ Magnus cure Clary by ‘order of the Clave’ please. He was lucky Magnus didn’t slip him one of the fairy drinks and turn him into a sniveling rat for a while, maybe something for the Chairman to play with. That being said, the blue-eyed boy was quite adorable, why he was hiding in the back of the group so quiet, Magnus hadn’t a clue. Someone like that should be on display for the world to see – ok, maybe not – maybe just for Magnus to see. And that cute little blush when Magnus asked him to call him – amazing. Then the stutter, Magnus almost grabbed him and kissed him right there, probably would have if he hadn’t run away so fast. So hot!

Magnus’ reminiscing was interrupted by the insistent buzzing of his doorbell. Annoyed, he snapped his fingers to open the intercom and boomed, “WHO DARES DISTURB MAGNUS BANE, HIGH WARLOCK OF BROOKLYN?”

The voice that came over the intercom was a shock, “It’s Jace, the Shadowhunter, I was here last night for the party with Clary and my siblings. I need help.”

‘The Shadowhunter from last night??? Really?’ Magnus couldn’t believe his luck, was it true? “Are you the one with the blue eyes?” He asked a bit hopefully.

“Blue? No, my eyes are gold.”

“Oh.” Magnus replied with a tone that was equally annoyed and dejected. “Go away.”

“Wait, I need your help. We need your help. There was a demon attack not far from here and Alec, the one with the blue eyes, was injured. It’s bad, really bad.”

Magnus was dressed and out the door before Jace finished his sentence. “Where is he?!?” He demanded.

Jace, startled by the sudden appearance of the Warlock, said, “We were near Prospect Park when we were attacked.” A portal appeared in front of him.

“Let’s go!” The Warlock demanded, grabbing Jace by the arm and stepping into the portal, not waiting for a response.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Izzy was terrified for her brother. He passed out shortly after Jace left and hadn’t regained consciousness. She healed what she could with a few iratzes, but that wouldn’t help with the venom. When the portal opened not far from her, she nearly cried with relief. 

“Izzy!” Jace called. “How is he?”

“It’s not good. Please Magnus, help him.”

Magnus looked down at the unconscious boy before him, so pale and still. “What kind of demon did this?”

“I don’t know.” Izzy cried. “I’ve never seen one like it before.”

Without another word, Magnus picked Alec up in his arms and strode toward his portal with Jace and Izzy trailing closely behind.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Arriving back at the loft, Magnus strode directly to his bedroom and lay the young Shadowhunter on his bed. He sent off a quick fire message then turned to the others. “Tell me exactly what happened.”

Jace told Magnus about the demon with Izzy interjecting details here and there. 

“And you didn’t recognize it?” Magnus asked.

“No, I have no idea what it was.” Jace replied.

“Don’t you people study demons at that institute of yours?”

“Well,” Izzy began sheepishly, “usually Alec takes care of that kind of thing.”

“Helpful.” Magnus grumbled. “Ok, describe it.”

Jace and Isabelle gave Magnus as much detail as they could remember, watching as Magnus’ eyes grew larger and larger. “No.” He whispered, “It can’t be.”

“What?” Isabelle begged, “What is it?”

Magnus snapped an ancient looking book into his hands and searched the pages. “Is this what you saw?”

Jace saw the nightmarish being that had attacked, “Yes! What the hell is that thing?”

“This is bad.” Magnus muttered. Just then his doorbell rang. Magnus snapped the door open without asking who it was. “Cat! He’s in the bedroom!”

Catarina Loss, one of Magnus Banes oldest and dearest friends entered the loft and immediately got to business. “Magnus, what kind of demon was it?”, she asked. Magnus showed her the picture and watched as she paled. “It can’t be.”

“Cat, can you help?” 

“I can work at keeping him alive, but you know what needs to be done.”

“I know. How did it get here?”

“A problem for another time.” She replied. “For now, if you are seriously considering what I think you are considering, then I am going to get him stabilized as best I can and you need to get a team and get prepared.” With that cryptic statement, Catarina walked into the bedroom.

“Magnus!” Jace demanded, pulling on his arrogant Shadowhunter persona. “What the hell is going on? Who was that? What kind of demon was that? What team? What do you have to do?”

“Hold your horses Goldilocks!” Magnus retorted. “Time is of the essence and I am only going to go through this once, when everyone is here.”

“Now hold on!” Jace began, but he was quickly cut off by Magnus.

“No! You hold on! You asked for my help, and I will give it, but not for you, for him. Don’t make me regret it. I don’t have time to deal with your ego so listen up and listen good. Your brother is in trouble. We need…”

“Trouble! What do…” Jace yelled over Magnus.

“Jace! SHUT UP!” Isabelle said, cutting him off. “Please, Magnus. Tell us what you need.”

“Thank you, Isabelle, I’m glad one of you has some brains. There is a lot that needs to be done, and we need five people total to do it – not counting Catarina. Catarina Loss, the Warlock with your brother, is one of my oldest friends and a very skilled healer. She won’t be able to heal him, as you heard, just keep him stable. We have to heal him, but again, it will take five of us; one for each point of a pentagram. Best if you get Clary and her Mundane here immediately. I’m going to get a potion and charms together, let me know when they get here and I will explain the rest.” With those words, Magnus turned towards his apothecary.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

By the time Clary and Simon arrived, Magnus had prepared the necessary items and was watching Catarina with Alec.

“You’re insane.” She told him, not looking up from her task.

“I know.”

“Why are you doing this Magnus? Since when do you help Shadowhunters to this extent?”

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?” She looked at him curiously. 

“I don’t even know this boy. I only met him last night, and didn’t know his name until about an hour ago.”

“Magnus, what’s going on?”

“I just, I don’t know.” He shrugged. “I met him last night and he is just so, different. I can’t explain it. It’s like he is the opposite of blondie in there. There is no arrogance in him. Do you know, when I was explaining to Clary how all teenagers feel like they don’t belong and how they are convinced their problems are the worst in the world, so much worse than anyone else’s. I told them about my stepfather, when he tried to kill me when my Warlock mark materialized. Do you know what he said?”

“What?” She said, with a strange look on her face.

“He looked me right in the eye and said ‘it wasn’t your fault; you can’t help how you were born’. A Shadowhunter, telling me something like that. It was so – so…”

“Kind?” She asked.

“Kind? Yeah, kind.” He mused.

“Oh, Magnus.”

“What?”

“You’ve got it bad for this boy.”

“No, not possible. I don’t even know him.”

“Say what you want, but you are about to step into hell for a Shadowhunter. Why do you think that is?”

“Crap! No, I won’t fall for a Shadowhunter, no matter how pretty his eyes are.”

Catarina smiled fondly at her friend as he walked back to the living room.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Ok, listen up.” Magnus began. “I won’t be repeating myself, so pay attention.” 

“What…” Jace began.

“And no questions until the end.” Magnus stated abruptly. “The demon that attacked Alec is rare, so rare in fact we don’t have a name for it. I have only seen one once, many hundreds of years ago. It is the offspring of two greater demons, Mara, the demon of nightmares, and Agramon, the fear demon. What it was doing here, I haven’t a clue, someone had to have summoned it, not my problem right now, it is gone. 

The problem we are facing is the venom of this demon doesn’t act like you would expect. When someone is infected, the victim falls into a comalike trance effectively trapped in a nightmare. He won’t realize the things he is experiencing aren’t real. The victim cannot get out on his own, so most wither and die overtime, if they don’t die from the nightmares first.” Magnus saw Izzy was about to interrupt so he held up his hand.

“While he is in this nightmare state, any injuries he sustains will manifest into the real world, so most don’t survive long. This is where Catarina comes in, she will be watching him and healing what she can to keep him going.

Our job is to enter into Alec’s nightmare and pull him out. We have to stay together when we do this, if we are separated, we won’t be able to leave until we are all together again, so that is a must. The problem we are facing is, any injuries we sustain while inside will also manifest on the outside. To help, Catarina has already contacted some friends, Warlocks, who can help her. We aren’t going to wait; they should be arriving soon.

What we will face inside Alec’s mind won’t be Alec’s nightmares, those are for Alec to face. The venom will attack our subconscious as well, all very metaphysical and difficult to explain so I won’t, just understand it will pull out our fears and use them against us.”

Magnus handed each person a ring that was woven with strands of Alec’s hair. “Wear these rings at all times. Once inside, they will draw us toward Alec. If we are separated, they will all lead to the same place, so they may be your only lifeline. Now, remember, this may be a nightmare land, but it is also a dream land. What I mean is this, you won’t have weapons when you arrive and I won’t have magic. It may be possible to attain those things though, with a little time. If we can figure out a way to manipulate the dream land, we may be able to manifest some help. Not a lot, but even small help is better than no help. Now any questions.” Magnus didn’t wait for a reply. “Good, let’s go.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A pentagram was drawn on the floor of Magnus’ bedroom, with his bed in the center. Alec lay unmoving on the bed. Magnus, Isabell, Jace, Clary and Simon each stood at point. Catarina went to each person with a small vial of potion. 

“Now,” Magnus began, “when I give the signal, drink the potion and take the hands of those next to you.” Magnus nodded and everyone did as he instructed. “Here we go.” As one, the five travelers fell limply to the floor.


	2. Confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec awakens to find himself in Clave custody, unaware that he is actually in a coma and trapped in own subconscious. Magnus, Izzy, Jace, Simon and Clary arrive in Alec’s nightmare land.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read chapter one, especially for the comments and kudos - they were unexpected - though so greatly appreciated!!!!!
> 
> I think I figured out this posting thing, so now it should show that this is Chapter 2 of 4. I planned on posting this Friday, but I couldn't wait. I am almost done with Chapter 4 - so there should be no problem getting the whole story posted.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy the rest.
> 
> Disclaimer – I still don’t own these characters – sadly – thank you again, Cassandra Clare, for these characters (especially malec!)

The first thing Alec was aware of was the dull ache in his head. He remembered hitting his head when Jace shoved him out of the demon’s reach, but not much of what happened after. The second thing he realized was that his hands were tightly bound behind his back. Alec opened his eyes and looked around in confusion; it was daylight and he was sitting in a very familiar graveyard. How the hell did he get to the entrance of the Silent City? 

“On your feet Lightwood, we aren’t going to tell you again.” 

Alec started at the gruff voice just over his shoulder as he felt a sharp poke in his back. He turned his head to see two Clave soldiers, blades drawn, standing behind him. 

“What’s going on?” He asked. 

“Don’t play dumb.” Guard #1 stated gruffly. “Everyone knows about you. You’re a disgrace. Now move!” The guard grabbed Alec’s hair, pulling him roughly to his feet.

Stumbling as he was shoved forward, Alec tried to still the panic he could feel building inside of him. ‘ _Think Alec,_ ’ he said to himself, “ _what happened after you hit the wall?_ ’ He remembered Jace and Izzy killing the demon, but nothing else. What was happening? What could he have done to end up in Clave custody? What could they know? That froze Alec’s insides. There was one thing he could think of that would elicit this reaction from Clave guards. ‘ _No, it’s not possible._ ’ He hoped inwardly. ‘ _They can’t know, nobody does._ ’ 

Alec entered the Silent City desperately trying to figure out what was happening and how he had gotten there. He remained quiet as he descended lower and lower into the bowels of the city. Natural light became obsolete, only the light emanating from the witchlights the soldiers carried illuminated the path down to the lowest levels of the dungeons; the levels used for the most grievous of criminals. With his hands still bound, Alec was unable to catch himself as was he shoved into one of the cold, damp cells. He fell to the floor cracking his knees painfully on the hard ground. 

“Enjoy your stay.” Guard #2 laughed as he locked the cell door. Alec could hear the guards laughing as they walked away, taking the only source of light with them.

_____________________________________________________________________

Looking around, Simon found it hard to believe he was standing in a nightmare. Knowing that they were heading into Alec’s worst nightmares, it was just assumed they would land in some dark, desolate landscape, instead, they had sort of _materialized_ together in a field full of the most beautiful flowers he had ever seen, in more colors than he could count. 

“This is Alec’s subconscious?”, Simon questioned. “Explains a lot.”

“Shut up Sherwood.” Magnus said.

“Um, it’s actually Sim…” Simon began.

“Nobody cares Sheldon.” Magnus retorted airily, cutting Simon off. Magnus continued. “Now, everyone please remember the rings I gave you will only track Alec. If we are separated, they may be the only thing that helps us get back together, if you lose yours, the others will not be drawn to you – so don’t lose it. To track Alec, just close your eyes and concentrate on the feel of the ring on your hand and Alec, you will soon feel a pull. The stronger the pull, the closer we are.”

Everyone closed their eyes, trying to concentrate on Alec.

After a couple of minutes, Simon opened his eyes and stared at his ring. “I think I feel something, but it isn’t very strong.” 

“Yeah, me too. It feels like it is coming from that direction.” Jace replied, pointing toward a lake in the distance. “Anyone else?” Jace looked around confused by the lack of response. “Uh, Simon? Where is everyone?”

Simon’s head jerked up at Jace’s question. Looking around he paled, the others were gone.

_____________________________________________________________________

Magnus knew there was a problem even before he opened his eyes. Not long after he closed his eyes, he felt the press of hard, rounded stone in the side of his calf. Opening his eyes, he realized he was standing by a tombstone in the middle of Manhattan’s Marble Cemetery, home of the New York entrance to the Silent City.

Looking around with a sigh, Magnus also realized that it didn’t take long for the small group to be separated, he was alone.

The rings pull was fairly strong, so he knew Alec must be nearby. Following the pull, Magnus was led up to the entrance to the Silent City. “Well, this is unfortunate.” He said to no one in particular. Magnus needed a Shadowhunter to open the gates, and he seemed to be all out of Nephilim at the moment.

_____________________________________________________________________

“Jace! Simon! Where are you?” 

“Clary, I think we can safely say they aren’t here.” Izzy said for what felt like the 100th time.

“Why would they leave us? We were supposed to stay together.”

“Look around, we aren’t in the field anymore. Looks more like we left them, not the other way around.”.

Clary and Izzy were standing in small room in the depths of a large ship. They could tell they were on the water, but hadn’t found sign of any living soul, including their small group of travelers. 

“I thought I felt something from the ring for a second, but now nothing.” Clary complained.

“I know, me too.” Izzy replied. “I think it may have something to do with the fact that we are on the water; tracking doesn’t really work over water. We have to figure out a way off of this ship and see if we can pick up the trail.”

Clary nodded, and followed Izzy as she led the way out into the corridor.

_____________________________________________________________________

Alec couldn’t tell how much time had passed in the dark, he only knew that his hands had become numb, his knees felt bruised, and damp cold was seeping into his bones. It could have been minutes or it could have been days before he saw the soft glow of the approaching light. He worked to get himself into a standing position, for no other reason than to feel less vulnerable when his ‘visitors’ arrived.

“It’s your lucky day Lightwood, you get an audience with Inquisitor Herondale.” Said the same guard who had called him a disgrace earlier. “Now back away from the door so we can open it.”

The second guard opened the cell door and stepped aside so Alec could exit. “Ok boy, you’re going to behave yourself for the inquisitor, right? Of course, if you don’t want to, that would be fine too. In fact, I think it would be much more fun for us if you did act up a bit.” He said with an evil leer.

Alec didn’t reply, he kept his head down and walked quietly between the two guards as they led him to the Council Chamber. 

_____________________________________________________________________

Magnus hid behind a large mausoleum as Robert and Maryse Lightwood approached the angel statue that stood guard in front of the entrance to the Bone City. He hated the Lightwoods, they were ex-circle members who got away with murder, literally. He knew money and bloodlines got them a cushy job running the New York Institute. That was a hell of a ‘punishment’ for backing Valentine and attempting to start a war between the Shadowhunters and the Downworld. What a joke.

As much as Magnus despised the elder Lightwoods, he knew they could come in handy now. He watched from the shadows as Robert Lightwood cut his palm and allowed his blood to drip into the cup the angel statue was holding, thus opening the door to the Silent City. 

Magnus waited as they entered, and slipped silently in behind them, before the door had closed fully. Once inside, he stayed out of sight until the Lightwoods were out of sight, then concentrated on his tracking ring. Not surprisingly, the pull to Alec was much stronger, and leading in the same direction Robert and Maryse had gone.

Magnus knew he would have little chance of wandering the Silent City unimpeded, so instead he went in search of an old friend. 

_____________________________________________________________________

“I think we should stay far away from the lake.”

Simon looked questioningly at Jace. They had followed the slight pull of the rings to the small lake in the meadow. “What’s wrong with the lake?”

“It could be dangerous.”

“A lake?”

“Yeah, there could be du --- well, there could be dangerous creatures around. We don’t know what kind of vile thing we could run into.”

Simon grinned, “We could run into what kind of dangerous creatures? Were you about to say ducks?”

“No.” Jace frowned as he looked around cautiously. “Let’s just get out of here.”

They followed the rings pull, skirting around the lake at what Jace deemed a safe distance. After about 10 minutes they stopped, confused at what they were looking at.

“Jace, does the air look shimmery to you?”

Jace moved his hand toward his belt, reaching for his Seraph blade before he remembered it wasn’t there. “It looks like a portal of some sort. I think we are meant to enter, at least the pull is coming from that direction, but I don’t really think that would be the best choice.”

“No kidding, maybe if we go around behind this thing, the pull will just continue past it.”

Jace agreed and they carefully walked around the shimmering patch of air.

“Ah, shit.” Jace grumbled. “Of course it’s coming from that direction.”

“What do you think? Should we just go in and hope for the best? Or do you think we should walk for a bit and maybe another way will appear. You know, kind of like when you don’t agree with your GPS so you just continue on until it says ‘ _recalculating_ ’?”

“What’s a GPS?” Jace asked.

“Really? You Shadowhunters are…”

Before Simon could finish his statement, Jace placed a hand over his mouth and said, “Shhh, did you hear that?”

Simon’s response was ‘Mmm mmph?” Jace removed his hand, wiping it on Simons sleeve with a grimace, and Simon repeated quietly, “Hear what?”

Jace didn’t get a chance to answer before they both distinctly heard, “Quack, quack.”

Slowly Jace turned to see a mama duck, followed by five ducklings, waddling slowly towards them.

“Aahhhh!!” Jace shrieked, backing up quickly, unintentionally falling into the portal and disappearing from sight.

“Oh, hell!” Simon exclaimed as he reluctantly followed Jace into the portal.

_____________________________________________________________________

“Clary, I can hear some voices coming from up ahead, just around the corner. Stay quiet and behind me, be ready to run.”

Clary nodded as she followed Izzy down the dark corridor. Approaching the turn, Isabelle lowered herself into a crouch, motioning for Clary to do the same. Slowly leaning forward, she took a look around the bend, then pulled her head back quickly, frowning at what she had seen.

“What’s up there?” Clary whispered.

“It looks like there are a bunch of people, hanging in cages. I think they were Downworlders.”

“What the hell kind of ship are we on?”

“That would be _my ship_ , Clarissa.”

Both girls spun with surprise to the masculine voice coming from behind them.

“Valentine.” Isabelle said with shock, and not a little fear.

_____________________________________________________________________

Brother Zachariah’s chambers were not far from the entrance of the Silent City, knocking on the door, Magnus just hoped he was in. 

‘ _Magnus Bane?_ ” Magnus heard brother Zachariah say directly into his mind. ‘ _Why are you in the Silent City?_ ’

“I came for your help my friend. There is a young Nephilim here, I don’t know why, but I think he may be in trouble. I have to get him out.”

‘ _The Lightwood boy_ ’ It wasn’t a question.

“Yes! Do you know where he is? Why is he here?”

‘ _Magnus Bane, we have been friends for a long time. The boy is an innocent, yes, but are you sure this is something you want to get involved in?_ ’

“Zachariah, have you ever known me not to get involved when I shouldn’t?”

Brother Zachariah smiled at his friend. ‘ _No, it is not in your make-up to allow an innocent to suffer. What do you need from me?_ ’

“I have to find Alec without being seen, then find a way to get him out. I was hoping you could lend me some robes so I can hide in plain sight. That would solve part of my problem.”

‘ _I can give you what you ask. I will tell you, as we speak the boy is being brought to the Council Chamber. He will be put to trial by the Soul-Sword._ ’

“For what crimes?”

‘ _That, I do not know._ ’

_____________________________________________________________________

The Council Chamber was filled with Shadowhunters, so many more than Alec expected. He couldn’t figure out what they were all expecting to hear, but he had a feeling they would hear more than he wanted to reveal. Brother Jeremiah, of the Silent Brothers, was holding the Soul-Sword and standing just left of the chambers center.

Alec was led to the center of the room, hands still tightly bound behind his back. He desperately wanted to give in to panic and look down, not at the crowd around him, but he was a Shadowhunter, and a Lightwood, they broke noses and accepted the consequences, he would keep his head high for as long as he was able.

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood,” a stern looking woman began, “I am Imogen Herondale, Inquisitor for the Clave. You are accused of degeneracy and intermingling with Downworlders, both crimes against the Angel, how do you plead?”

‘ _Degeneracy? Intermingling with Downworlders?_ ’ Alec could feel his breath quickening, “Madam Inquisitor, I – um – I don’t …”

“It actually doesn’t matter what you have to say, Mr. Lightwood, the Soul-Sword will bring the truth. Brother Jeramiah, if you please.”

Alec’s hands were released from their bonds as brother Jeramiah approached with the Soul-Sword. Alec could feel the beginnings of the pins and needles that signaled the return of feeling to his hands.

‘ _Alexander Lightwood, your hands please._ ’

Alec was unnerved by the voice of Brother Jeramiah echoing in his head. He quickly thrust his trembling hands out as far from his body as he could reach. The Silent Brothers always creeped him out and he didn’t want Brother Jeramiah any closer than he needed to be.

_____________________________________________________________________

Hiding beneath his borrowed robes, Magnus followed Brother Zachariah’s instructions and easily found the Council Chamber disguised as a Silent Brother. Entering with his head bowed, he found himself positioned behind Robert and Maryse Lightwood. 

Magnus watched with trepidation as the blue-eyed Nephilim was taken to the center of the room. He watched as Alec bravely held his head high, listening to the ludicrous crimes he was charged with. His heart went out to the boy seeing the mixture of confusion and fear cross his face as he said, “Madam Inquisitor, I – um – I don’t …” only to be cruelly cut off by the Inquisitor.

Magnus held his breath as Brother Jeramiah approached.

_____________________________________________________________________

Alec tried not to wince when the Soul Sword was placed in his hands, he had heard it was _uncomfortable_ , but that was an understatement. The sword was heavier than he was expecting it to be, and very very cold. The pins and needles feeling that had started when the restraints were removed grew to a painful tingle in the places where the sword touched his skin; it felt almost as if hooks were digging into his palms, preparing to drag the truth from within him. Taking a deep, calming breath, Alec looked at Imogen Herondale.

“Alexander Gideon,” she began, “it has been brought to the Claves attention that you attended a party at the home of a Warlock. Is this the truth?”

Alec didn’t want to say anything in response, but had no choice, words came of their own volition. “Yes”

The beginnings of indistinct murmuring could be heard around the room.

“It has been brought to the Claves attention that this party was attended by not only Warlocks, but the night children as well. Is this the truth?”

‘ _Where were they getting their information?_ ’ Alec wondered as he heard his own reply, “Yes.”

The murmuring grew to the more distinct whisperings of, “Downworlders” and “Traitor”.

“It has been brought to the Claves attention that you find yourself physically attracted to one of the Warlocks present at the party. Is this the truth?”

Alec was dumbstruck. He opened his mouth to decline, but couldn’t get any words out. He stared at the Inquisitor in horror. ‘ _How?_ ’ was the only thought he could form in his head.

“Mr. Lightwood, you will answer the question. Were you physically attracted to a Warlock at the party?”

Alec felt the answer forced from his lips, “Yes”.

“It has been brought to the Claves attention that the Warlock in question is, in fact, Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn; a _male_ Warlock. Is this the truth?”

The silence in the Council Chamber was deafening; nobody wanted to miss the answer to this scandalous question. Alec knew there was no point in trying to resist, though he tried anyway. Looking down, he felt a single tear slide down his cheek as he whispered, “Yes.”

“You are a disgrace to your family name!”

Alec’s head jerked up to the familiar sound of his father’s voice.

“He is no son of ours.” His mother calmly stated next to his father. “He is nothing but a filthy, gay, warlock lover. Robert, let’s go back to our real children, not this disgusting trash.”

Alec watched helplessly as his parents turned their backs on him and left the room. 

_____________________________________________________________________

Magnus’ heart broke for the poor Shadowhunter boy as he realized where the questions were leading. Though he knew this was only happening in Alec’s mind, Alec believed it was real. ‘ _Wait – did she just ask if he was attracted to a warlock at the party?_ ’ Magnus wanted to smack himself in the head for getting distracted so easily, until he heard the next question.

_“_ It has been brought to the Claves attention that the Warlock in question is, in fact, Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn; a male Warlock. Is this the truth?”

‘ _Magnus Bane???? That’s me!_ ’ Magnus found himself leaning forward to hear the answer. The response was so quiet he almost missed it.

“Yes”

The look in Alec’s eyes as his parents publicly denounced him was enough to break Magnus’ resolve. He wanted to run to the blue-eyed boy and hold him in his arms, shielding him from the horrible things the Lightwoods were saying, he knew it would be too dangerous and they would likely be killed, so he remained hidden within his borrowed robes.

After the elder Lightwoods left the chamber, the crowd erupted into a verbal assault against Alec. Screams of “disgusting”, “trash”, “demon-lover”, “man-lover” and “traitor” were thrown around indiscriminately. Alec seemed to shrink in upon himself as his hands were rebound behind his back.

Imogene Herondale held her hand up for silence. When the crowd quieted, she spoke. “Alexander Gideon Lightwood, you have been found guilty of degeneracy and intermingling with Downworlders, by the authority of the Clave, I hereby sentence you to be de-runed. You will live the rest of your life as a Mundane, however long that may be. Your sentence will be carried out tomorrow at noon. May the Angel have mercy on your soul. Guards, take him back to his cell.”

Magnus quietly joined the small group of guards and Silent Brothers who escorted Alec from the room.

_____________________________________________________________________

Alec’s mind kept replaying the same thing over and over. ‘They found out’, ‘de-runed’, ‘they found out’, ‘de-runed’. He wasn’t aware he was back at his cell until he was shoved forcefully inside. 

Sitting once again in the cold, dark cell, Alec was too lost in his own thoughts to hear the cell door quietly opening.

“Alec Lightwood?” A soft, familiar voice called.

Alec jumped at the unexpected intrusion, “W-who’s there?”

A deep red light filled the cell, it was coming from the witchlight held in the hands of a tall, extremely handsome man with golden skin, spiky black hair, and the most beautiful gold/green cat eyes Alec had ever laid eyes on: Magnus Bane.

Alec just stared mutely at the smiling warlock in front of him.

“What’s the matter darling, cat got your tongue?”

“I – Wha- I.” Alec cleared his throat, trying to get his voice to work. “W-what are you d-doing here?”

Chuckling, Magnus walked over to Alec. “Rescuing you, of course. Now turn around so I can get those cuffs off.” Alec turned as Magnus took out a small round object Brother Zachariah had given him to remove the restraints. “There you go, better?”

Alec nodded, rubbing his sore wrists. “Thank you.” He said shyly.

“Alexander, there are a lot of things you should know, and not much time. So, it would be best if you just believe what I tell you. Can you do that?”

Alec nodded, “I can. I trust you. I don’t know why, but I do.”

Magnus smiled, “I’m glad. First, what just happened in there – it wasn’t real.”

“What do you mean it wasn’t real?”

“Well, do you remember being arrested?”

Alec shook his head.

“Exactly, you were attacked and poisoned by a demon.”

“On patrol with Izzy and Jace, I remember.”

“Do you remember being healed?”

Alec thought about this, “No, I don’t.”

“That is because you weren’t exactly healed. I brought you back to my place, where you are currently in a venom-induced coma.”

“I’m in a coma?”

Magnus liked that Alec wasn’t exactly arguing with him, it made the explanation easier and quicker. “I know it’s confusing, but everything happening to you is all occurring in your subconscious. The Clave is not aware of your little secret, or of your attraction to a certain fabulous Head Warlock of Brooklyn.” Magnus winked at Alec when he said this, and loved the blush he could just make out in the witchlight. 

“So, you’re not really here?” Alec asked a little sadly.

“Actually, I am really here. I cast a spell which allowed me, the arrogant blond guy, Isabell, Clary and Siegfried…”

“Sheldon.”

“Sheldon? Are you sure?” 

Alec shrugged, “Something like that.”

“Ok, Sheldon, to enter your subconscious so we could find you and pull you out.”

“They are all here too?” Alec asked. “They didn’t see my trial, did they?”

“Never fear, they didn’t. Unfortunately, we got separated pretty quickly. They should be able to find us with rings I made them, but I don’t want them coming here. Though this is all in your mind, if we get injured or die, well – we would be injured or die in the real world – so let’s not do that, agreed?”

“Agreed.” Alec said, relieved that only Magnus had witnessed his mortifying confessions.

“Great!” Magnus took off his robes. Alec noticed then that he was wearing two sets. Handing the set of robes he removed to Alec he said, “Put these on and let’s get the heck out of Dodge!”

“Where’s Dodge?” Alec questioned.

Magnus smiled at him and took his hand. “Never mind darling, let’s go.”

When Magnus took Alec’s hand to lead him out of the Silent City, Alec’s first thought was to pull away and not be caught, then he realized that he didn’t want to pull away. Holding Magnus’ warm hand made him feel a little more grounded, a little safer. So instead of pulling away, Alec found himself holding on a little tighter as he let himself be led from the darkness, into the light.


	3. The Road to Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus have escaped the Silent City. Jace and Simon emerge on the other side of the mysterious portal. Isabelle and Clary find aid from an old friend while in Valentine’s custody. Catarina welcomes some much-needed assistance in caring for Magnus and friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who has left a comment or kudo - they are a bit addictive and I really appreciate them!!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: Yeah, so I still don't own these characters - very sad for me - but thank you Cassandra Clare for them (again, especially for Malec!!)

“Finally, I didn’t think you two would ever get here!” Catarina exclaimed as she stepped aside, granting the two new arrivals access to Magnus’ loft. “Follow me.”

“Not that it isn’t good to see you, Cat, but your message said there was an urgent matter, is Magnus ok?” Tessa Gray said as she followed Catarina through Magnus’ loft.

“Technically, yes.” Catarina opened the bedroom door, giving the new arrivals an unobstructed view of the spellbound group contained within. “Though I think he has finally lost his mind.”

“Let me guess,” Began Ragnor Fell, noticing the handsome warrior, with the tousled black hair, in the center of the pentagram. “Magnus is in love again.”

___________________________________________________________

Stepping into the daylight, from the darkness of the Silent City, Magnus and Alec simultaneously froze in place.

“It’s true.” Alec said in a mystified whisper.

“What’s true, darling?”

“The trial wasn’t real.” Alec replied, looking at the unfamiliar scenery in which he suddenly found himself standing.

“I wouldn’t lie to you about something like that.”

“I didn’t think you were lying, not really. I trust you, I don’t know why, but I do. It’s just that what you were saying, well, you know, it all, kind of, sort of, well, just seemed so – so…”

“Crazy?”

Alec looked at Magnus a little sheepishly, “Yeah.”

Magnus smiled at Alec’s response. He looked around, trying to gage their location. “You know, Alexander, it’s been a while, but I believe we are in the Brocelind Forest, not too far from Lake Lyn.”

“Seriously? How?”

“Well, I think because we escaped your little Nightmare on Elm Street…”

“Elm Street? I thought the cemetery was around East 2nd Street.”

Magnus chuckled at the confused expression on Alec’s face, “My mistake, you are correct. What I think happened was once we escaped the Silent City, the Venom moved on and transported us to a new nightmare. Though I don’t know if it is yours or mine. So, I guess I should probably warn you; I don’t have any magic here.”

Alec looked at Magnus with a very serious expression on his face. “That’s ok Magnus, I’ll protect you.”

‘ _Oh, Lilith,_ ’ Magnus thought, feeling his chest tighten with emotion at Alec’s innocent sincerity, ‘ _This boy is going to be the death of me._ ’

___________________________________________________________

“Dude! They were ducks!” Simon said, not bothering to hide the laughter in his voice.

“You don’t know that they were just ducks Simon. Did you forget this is a nightmare world? What if they were carnivorous ducks?”

“Yes, that is a common theme for many horror movies.”

“Enough with the ducks already.” Jace was embarrassed at his reaction and desperately wanted to change the subject. “We shouldn’t be here without an express invitation. We’re gonna have to be really careful.”

“Why? Do you think there are some attack bunnies nearby?” Simon broke out in a fit of very (not so) manly giggles.

“No dumbass.” Jace said in exasperation watching three men approach. “We are in the Seelie realm. Let me do all of the talking.”

“Jace Wayland,” the lead guard began, “our queen has not summoned you, what are you doing in our realm?”

“Meliorn, I apologize, we did not mean to enter the Seelie realm. We were in a meadow and accidentally fell through a portal; it brought us here.”

“You accidentally fell through a portal?”

“What he means is some ducks scared him and he panicked and fell into the portal.” Simon offered.

“Simon! I said let me do all of the talking!” Turning to the Seelie Guard, Jace continued, “I think he hit his head on the way through the portal, he is confused and doesn’t know what he is saying.”

“I am sure he doesn’t Jace Wayland. I do not see Isabelle; did she not follow?” Meliorn asked glancing behind Jace.

“Unfortunately, we were separated earlier. If you would be kind enough to lead us out of the Seelie realm, we would like to rejoin her.”

“It is a shame Isabelle is not here as well, but with such unprecedented beauty present, it can be forgiven. My Queen requires an audience before you will be allowed to leave.” With a flourish and a bow, he said, “Pretty boy, after you.” Jace started forward, but Meliorn put a hand out to stop him. Pointing to Simon he said, “I was talking to him.”

“Seriously?” Jace asked bemused as he followed the others to meet with the Seelie Queen.

___________________________________________________________

“What do you want from us Valentine?” Isabelle spat.

“I believe you were on my ship, so I should be asking that of you.”

“We have nothing to say to you, no matter what you do to us.”

“Um, Isabelle?” Clary whispered. Isabelle glared at her companion. It was so difficult to be tough and fearless when you were stuck with someone who didn’t know when to keep quiet.

“No matter ladies, though unexpected, you are here now. I haven’t had much opportunity to experiment on Nephilim lately, you two will do just fine. Guards, if you please.”

Izzy and Clary were taken into custody and led to the room Izzy had seen with the cages. When they were placed in hanging cells of their own, Valentine spoke. “You should consider yourselves lucky, you are the first Nephilim I have here. Well,” He said motioning toward his men. “at least you are the first Nephilim ‘guests’ I have had here.”

“What are you going to do to us?” Clary whimpered.

“Dear Clarissa, I have no plans for you other than to have you join your mother and I willingly. Your friend though? Well, I have some injections that may improve her abilities a bit.”

“Give it your best shot Valentine!” Izzy shouted, trying to sound braver than she felt.

___________________________________________________________

Alec and Magnus were walking through the Brocelind Forest toward Lake Lyn. Magnus could see the troubled look on Alec’s face. “Is everything ok?” He rethought his question. “Ok, let me rephrase that – obviously everything isn’t ok. Aside from the whole ‘you’re in a venom-induced coma and stuck in a nightmare’ thing, is everything ok?”

“I can’t believe you came to rescue me.”

“Why wouldn’t we?” Magnus asked curiously.

“I know Izzy and Jace would feel obligated to. Clary follows Jace, and the Mundane follows Clary. I don’t understand why you did though.”

“Ok, why wouldn’t _I_ ”

Alec lowered his head and said quietly. “Well, it’s so dangerous. You could be killed. I’m not worth it.”

“Alexander Lightwood!” Magnus watched Alec flinch at his tone. Placing his hand gently on Alec’s arm, he continued in a softer voice. “Please look at me.” Alec tilted his head up slightly so he could see Magnus through the hair that had fallen in his eyes. “You, Alexander, are worth it.”

“No, I’m…”

“No, no arguments. If it were Jace, or Sherwin, or Isabelle, or even Clary, I would not be here. I may have sent the others through for a price, but I wouldn’t be here unless you were here. You are different.”

“Why?”

“Alexander, for almost a century I’ve cut myself off from feeling anything for anyone, man or woman, you’ve unlocked something in me.”

“I – I don’t…”

Magnus put his finger on Alec’s lips to quiet his protestations. “Shhh, darling. Just accept it. I think you’re worth it.”

Alec smiled shyly. He couldn’t help thinking to himself that if this was a nightmare, it was the greatest nightmare he ever had.

___________________________________________________________

“What are we going to do Izzy?” Clary sobbed. “Magnus said anything that happens to us here, happens to our bodies in the real world, what if Valentine injects you with something?”

“Let me think for a second.” Isabelle knew Clary was scared, but her panic wasn’t making it easier to think. They were locked in one of the hanging cages she had seen just before Valentine found them. If there were an easy way out, Isabelle had to assume one of the many downworlders she could see in surrounding cages would have figured it out; most were stronger than she was. “Clary?” Isabelle began, the beginnings of a thought forming in her mind. “Do you remember exactly what Magnus said about dreamworlds?”

“He said we wouldn’t have weapons or magic.” She sniffed.

“No, there was something else. Something about thinking or wishing...”

“Oh!” Clary thought she knew what Isabelle was alluding to. “He said we may be able to manipulate things here a little. Do you think he meant like magic?”

“Right, that was it, manipulate.” Isabelle looked at the bars thoughtfully for a second. “Clary, I need your help here. Grab a bar and think about it bending.” Following Isabelle’s directions, Clary and Isabelle each grabbed onto one of the bars and pulled with as much strength as they could muster; nothing happened.

“Well, damn, that didn’t work.”

“Maybe breaking the bars is trying a little too much at once, he did say we could do small things. He was also talking about how this was all in Alec’s mind.”

“Go on.” Isabelle encouraged.

“Well, I was thinking, what if we try something just in our minds? Give me a second to concentrate.” Clary got a weird look on her face, like she was thinking so hard it was a strain; Isabelle couldn’t help thinking she looked a bit constipated. Just when she thought Clary was going to burst a blood vessel from concentrating so hard the door at the end of the room opened. “Dot! It worked.” Clary exclaimed. Seeing the confused look on Isabelle’s face, Clary explained. “I was trying to figure out what kind of help we could really use. Vampires and werewolves didn’t seem able to escape the cells, so I figured maybe a warlock. Magnus is already here, but he won’t have magic. Dot is my mom’s friend, and the only other warlock I know. Maybe, if she is an actual part of this world, she will have some magic and can help us get out of here.”

Isabelle looked at Clary, obviously impressed with her thought process. “That’s brilliant!”

“Clary? Is that you?” Dot approached the imprisoned girls. “How did Valentine find you?”

“Dot! I’m so glad to see you! Can you get us out of here?”

Looking around nervously, Dot said, “Stand back, and try to keep your voice down. It would be bad if he heard.” Magic crackled from Dot’s hands causing Clary and Isabelle to quickly retreat to the far side of the cell. After a few tense minutes of watching Dot with their breath held, the lock gave way.

When the cage door opened, Clary pulled Dot into a hug. “Thank you so much Dot. I don’t know what would have happened to us without you.”

“Not that I’m not grateful,” Izzy began, “but do you know a way off of this ship?”

___________________________________________________________

“Why are you in my realm, and why did you bring this exquisite Mundane with you Shadowhunter?”

Jace glanced to his right, to verify it was still Simon standing next to him, before replying. “My Lady, we would never dream of purposely entering your realm without an invitation.”

“And yet you are here.”

“True, we inadvertently entered a portal.”

“You ‘ _inadvertently_ ’ entered a portal?”

Meliorn said with a chuckle, “There were ducks involved.”

“I see.” The Seelie Queen looked as if she really didn’t see, but wasn’t about to admit it to her visitors. Motioning to Simon, “Shadowhunter, because you brought such a beauty as this, into my realm, I will forgive this intrusion. Mundane, I am a protector of rare and beautiful beings, would you do me the honor of staying with me here, perhaps as my consort?”

Simon looked to Jace, unsure of how he should reply. Jace however was just staring at the Queen with his mouth hanging open, so Simon decided to wing it with the best Dungeons and Dragons monologue he could come up with. “My Lady,” He said with a bow. “You honor me with the offer, but I am on a quest to save a friend’s life. I am afraid he will die if we don’t continue on our journey as soon as possible. Please forgive me, and know it pains me to leave such a stunning lady as yourself.”

Looking crestfallen, the Queen said, “Such a noble cause, you are truly the most courageous being I have ever encountered. Your bravery surpasses that of my knights. Meliorn will take you to the exit of the Seelie Realm so you can continue on your journey. If you ever wish to return to me, please know you will forever have an open invitation to enter my court.”

Following behind Meliorn and Simon, Jace muttered, “Seriously??”

___________________________________________________________

“Magnus, how bad am I hurt?”

Stopping abruptly, Magnus turned to Alec in a panic, eyes searching his body. “You’re hurt? What happened? Why didn’t you say something? Did they do something to you in the Silent City? Where is the pain?”

“No, no, that’s not what I meant. I feel fine. I mean in real life, from the demon, how bad is it?”

Holding his hand to his chest while trying to calm his breathing, Magnus said, “Oh, Alexander, you can’t scare me like that. I’m centuries old, my heart can’t take it.”

Alec’s resulting giggle caused Magnus’ breathing to speed up for a completely different reason. “Sorry Magnus, you look so young and, um…” Alec widened his eyes, realizing what he almost said.

“And um what?” Magnus asked with a smirk.

“Well, you know, so, uh, um.” Alec waived his hands feebly in the air, willing Magnus to understand him;

Magnus had other ideas. “Use your words Alexander.”

Alec felt the all too familiar heat of a building blush, sure his cheeks couldn’t get any darker, he stammered, “B-beautiful.”

Magnus thought ‘ _Oh, Lilith. I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again, this boy is going to be the death of me._ ’ Out loud he said with a wink, “Thank you darling. You are quite extraordinary yourself.” Alec was mistaken, his cheeks could get darker. “Now to answer your question. I won’t lie to you; you were seriously injured in the attack. You know about the venom, which was injected via some pretty vicious claw marks. You also had a fairly significant skull fracture.”

“By the Angel, even if I get out of here, I am in trouble.”

“Not at all darling, I said you _were_ seriously injured. My friend Catarina and I healed the worst of it. We couldn’t heal it all, partly because some things just take time to heal, and partly because we needed to save as much magic as we could so we could rescue you. Catarina called in my other friends, Tessa and Ragnor, they will keep watch over us and heal any additional injuries, should they arise. That being said, _when_ , not _if_ , you wake up you will probably be pretty sore and in the infirmary for a few days so you can heal completely.”

Alec smiled in relief, “Thank you.”

“No need to…” Magnus’ words were cut off by a low growl coming from behind them.

  
___________________________________________________________

“Sshh, stay low.” Izzy was holding her arm out, blocking Clary and Dot from advancing. They had made their way to the deck of the ship, but were forced to hide behind some equipment boxes to avoid multiple sentry’s.

“Do you think there is a way past them?” Clary asked.

“Give me a minute to figure out their patrol pattern. Then we should be able to get to the rail and jump.”

“Iz, we can’t jump, it’s too high, we’ll be crushed or get sucked under the ship or something.”

“You wouldn’t be able to jump anyway, there is a magic field around the ship.” Dot said, “It won’t be a problem though, if we can get to the rail, I can get you out.”

“Good to know,” Izzy declared, “because we have to move now.” Dot and Clary followed close behind Isabelle as she made her way to a lifeboat where they were out of sight of the patrolling guards. “Ok Dot, it’s now or never.”

Green magic sparked once again from Dot’s hands. Izzy and Clary watched with relief as a golden portal appeared in front of them. “They are going to notice the portal pretty quickly,” Dot shouted over the noise of the portal. “We have to go now.” Holding hands, they entered the portal.

  
___________________________________________________________

Hearing the growl behind them, Alec’s Shadowhunter instincts kicked in. As he spun around with nearly inhuman speed, he positioned himself between the perceived threat and Magnus. “Do you see anything?” He asked.

Magnus found himself at a loss for words. He was startled by Alec’s sudden movement, as well as the fact that he had so obviously placed himself in a position to protect Magnus. Usually, people came to Magnus for help, he couldn’t remember a time in his life when someone had tried to protect him; especially one of the Nephilim.

“Magnus? Do you see anything?” Alec asked again.

“What? Oh, uh, no. But I think we should get out of here, that sounds like a large animal.”

“Any guesses on what kind?” Alec asked as he continued scanning the trees around them. More growls sounded from different locations.

“In the Brocelind Forest? I’m afraid it might be the local werewolf pack.”

“That’s bad?”

“Very. This isn’t the New York pack. They aren’t civilized. The Brocelind pack is, well, for want of a better word, feral, and we have no weapons. We need to go, now.” Grabbing Alec’s hand, Magnus pulled him closer. Alec hesitated at first, determined to protect Magnus, until a wolf the size of a small horse stepped out of the forest, followed by three others.

“You know what Magnus.” Alec said, strengthening his grip on Magnus’ hand, “I think we should run.”

“Agreed” And so they ran.

  
___________________________________________________________

“Here is where I must leave you handsome one and you too Jace Wayland. Now you must choose your own path.” Meliorn took Simon’s hand and brushed a kiss on his knuckles before bowing and leaving them by the entrances to two tunnels.

“No, seriously! What the fuck??” Jace cried.

“Guess you aren’t the only pretty face around here.” Simon laughed.

“Whatever, let’s just go. Do you feel the pull from the ring?” Thinking it over, trying to concentrate on Alec, Simon shook his head when he realized he couldn’t feel anything coming from it. “Yeah, me neither.” Jace agreed. “Guess we should just pick a tunnel.”

They looked to the left and saw a dark tunnel with very little visibility. The darkness was only briefly broken by an ominous flash of lightning. On the other hand, the tunnel to the right was brightly lit with an abundance of trees and flowers. “So, I know which tunnel I am voting for.” Simon said.

“Right?” Jace asked.

“Definitely.” Simon responded.

As they headed down the well-lit tunnel, Jace couldn’t help but ask, “Have you ever heard the old saying that the road to hell is paved with good intentions?”

“It may be, but it’s still better than that other tunnel.” Simon mused.

“I couldn’t agree more.” Jace said as they continued on their way.

  
___________________________________________________________

“Looks like we lost them for now. I think running with the stream back there may have helped with hiding our scent.” Magnus declared, “We have to find someplace to hide for a bit, just until we are sure.”

“Maybe up a tree?”

“Good thought, but if they see us, we’d be cornered.”

Looking around, Alec pointed, “There, a cave.”

“Brilliant as well as devastatingly handsome, you are definitely a catch Alexander.”

Rolling his eyes, Alec felt uncharacteristically bold and took hold of Magnus’ hand “Come on.” he said.

They entered the dark cave, pausing to listen for sounds coming from within. The howling they heard wasn’t coming from the cave, but from behind them, far too close for comfort. They began to run again. Blindly hurtling through the darkness of the cave, they were surprised when the scenery suddenly changed and they found themselves standing in a barren wasteland, the cave having mysteriously vanished. Sighing, Magnus muttered, “Toto, I don’t think we’re in Kansas any longer.”

Confused, Alec asked, “Who’s Toto?”

With an incredulous look on his face Magnus replied, “Alexander, when we get out of here you have got to come to my place so we can have a movie night.”

“L-Like a date?” Alec questioned shyly with his head lowered.

Surprised, Magnus stopped and stared at the blushing angel standing before. Placing his finger under Alec’s chin, he lifted his head so he was looking in his eyes. With a slight smirk on his face he said, “Would you like it to be a date?”

Fairly certain his head would explode if his cheeks got any hotter Alec said quietly, “I – yes – I, well, um I think I would r-really like that.”

“Then yes, darling, a date.” Smiling broadly, Magnus took Alec’s hand and led him on to their next adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more Chapter to go! I hope you are all enjoying the story.


	4. United

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Dot’s help, Clary and Izzy escaped Valentine’s ship and are once again on Alec’s trail. Jace and Simon leave the Seelie Realm. Magnus and Alec run into an ancient foe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** I checked, as it turns out - I still don't own these characters - but I know who does - so thank you Cassandra Clare!

‘ _A date._ ’ Alec couldn’t get the thought out of his head, it had been rattling around his mind since they stepped into the barren land they currently inhabited. ‘ _Magnus Bane, a date._ ’

“Are you planning to share with the rest of the class?”

Startled from his thoughts, Alec said, “Huh?”

Magnus replied, “You have had this funny little smile on your face for a while now. Whatever you are thinking of, it must be good. Just wondering if you wanted to share your thoughts.”

Blushing furiously, Alec scrambled for a response. “Oh, um, well, uh blueberry pancakes.”

“I’m sorry, did you just say ‘blueberry pancakes’?”

‘ _Blueberry pancakes??_ ’ Alec inwardly chastised himself, ‘ _Why would I say blueberry pancakes?_ ’ To Magnus he said, “Well, I was just thinking I would like some blueberry pancakes?”

Laughing, Magnus said, “Are you asking me?”

“No, I mean, I was thinking I would like blueberry pancakes.”

With a smirk and a wink, Magnus purred, “ _Morning after_ blueberry pancakes?” 

Brows furrowed in confusion, Alec repeated, “Morning after?” Eyes widening with understanding, “Oh, I didn’t, I mean, that wasn’t…”

Showing pity on the angel at his side, Magnus chuckled and said, “Relax darling, take a breath before you pass out. You are just too adorable.”

* * *

Stepping out of the portal, Izzy looked around at her new sun-scorched surroundings, “Not that I’m complaining, I am definitely glad we got off of Valentines ship, but wow, this place doesn’t look too inviting.”

“No kidding.” Clary agreed, “Dot, thank you so much for getting us out of there.” Hearing no response, Clary turned to her mother’s old friend. “Dot?” Dot was nowhere to be found. “Izzy, where is she?”

“I don’t see her. Did she come through the portal with us?”

“I’m sure she did, there would be no reason for her to stay there.”

“Clary.” Isabelle said, realization dawning in her eyes, “She didn’t exit the portal with us.”

“She had to have.” Clary was beginning to panic, “Oh, God, you don’t think she got stuck in limbo, do you?”

Shaking her head sadly, Isabelle said, “Clary, she wasn’t real.”

“What are you talking about? Of course she’s real! I’ve known Dot for years.”

“I’m not saying Dot isn’t real, I’m saying that _that_ Dot wasn’t real. None of this is real, remember? That Dot was part of the Valentines ship scenario, but we got out.” Gesturing towards the sparse blackened vegetation that filled the barren land before them. “I don’t think she is part of the scary ‘dystopian future’ scenario we seem to be facing now.”

“Wow, you’re right. This all seemed so real; I keep forgetting we are actually in Magnus’ loft. It’s all so surreal.” Isabelle watched as Clary seemed to come to a decision. Straightening her shoulders, she looked Izzy in the eye and said, “We came here to do a job, and we are going to do it. Let’s go find Alec.”

* * *

The words ‘ _a date’_ were no longer rattling around Alec’s brain, instead they were replaced by the phrase ‘ _morning after blueberry pancakes_ ’. Alec had never been on a date before, he had never kissed anyone before, much less had morning after blueberry pancakes. ‘ _If they went on a date, would he just expect a morning after?_ ’ Alec stole a quick glance towards Magnus, sure he would be oblivious to the turmoil Alec suddenly felt within. Instead, he found Magnus staring at him curiously.

“Alexander? Is something wrong?”

“No, well yes, no um, no.” 

Magnus stepped in front of Alec stopping him. He lifted his chin, forcing gold/green eyes to meet blue. “Tell me what’s bothering you.”

Alec chewed on his lower lip, unsure of how to start. “It’s just that…” Alec paused, at a loss for words.

“Go on.” Magnus encouraged.

“I’ve never had a date,” he said in a low voice. “Never kissed anyone. Not ever. I have never had morning after blueberry pancakes.” Alec stared at his feet. He couldn’t look at Magnus, he was sure he had just blown it. He knew that being so inexperienced and pathetic was sure to make him undatable. What would someone as fabulous and amazing as Magnus Bane want with someone like Alec Lightwood.

“Alexander, look at me.” Alec met Magnus’ gaze. The warlock was looking at him with a sort of mixture of curiosity, affection and puzzlement. “You’ve never been on a date before? How is that possible?”

Embarrassed, Alec shrugged, “Don’t know.”

“I am flabbergasted. How can someone as gorgeous as you not have men and women throwing themselves at your feet daily. Just amazing. Well, no matter, their loss is my gain. The date, we will take care of that when we get out of here. As for ‘ _morning after blueberry pancakes_ ’, well, those will come when we are _both_ ready.”

A great wave of relief came over Alec. “Really? You still want to go out with me?”

Magnus smiled, “Silly little Nephilim, of course I still want to take you out.” 

Alec’s smile lit up his face. “Thank you.” They began walking again. Alec drifted after Magnus, feeling as if a weight had been taken off his shoulders, one he hadn’t even known he was carrying. Magnus stopped suddenly. “What is it?” Alec asked.

“Never kissed anyone?” Magnus said. “No one at all?” Alec shook his head. “Well, we will just have to remedy that. Come here.”

Before Alec could react, Magnus took hold of the front of Alec’s shirt and pulled him close. Alec’s mind went blank being so close to another person, the kind of person he had always secretly dreamed about, but thought he could never have. Magnus’ hands gently held Alec’s face as he leaned in; then Magnus was kissing him. At first Alec froze, not sure what to do. Magnus’ lips were soft and gentle. He moved his hands up and tangled them in Alec’s hair. When his tongue licked along Alec’s bottom lip seeming to request access, Alec parted his lips without consciously deciding to do so. Magnus’ tongue, exploring Alec’s mouth, woke up nerve endings Alec had never known he had, causing Alec to moan in the back of his throat, then Alec was kissing Magnus back.

Too soon for Alec’s liking, Magnus pulled back. His hand cupped Alec’s cheek as he studied the Shadowhunters dazed eyes, mussed hair and kiss swollen lips. “Now, sayang, you have been kissed.”

* * *

“I can’t believe I’m going to say this, but I miss the Seelie realm.” The lush, flower-filled path Jace and Simon had taken to exit the Seelie realm quickly turned into a barren, desolate landscape filled with sun-bleached hillsides and blackened trees.

Confused, Simon looked at Jace. “Why do you say it like that? The Seelie realm was so beautiful.”

“Maybe, but they were deranged, so glad to be rid of them.”

“Deranged? They seemed alright to me.”

“Didn’t you notice how they were all ignoring my obvious sex appeal for you?”

Rather than be insulted, Simon laughed, “Yeah, must have been quite traumatic for you.”

“You have no idea.” Jace muttered. Grabbing Simon’s hand, he said, “Let’s just see if we can locate Alec.” Simon looked at their joined hands. “Chill dude, I’m not making a pass at you. If we are going to use the rings again, I am not taking a chance of getting separated.”

Simon shrugged, “Whatever.”

It took less than 30 seconds of concentration before both boys’ heads snapped up and turned to the left.

“Wow!” Simon exclaimed, “That is so much stronger than it has ever been.”

“He’s must be close! Let’s go.”

* * *

“What are those things?” Alec whispered as he peered around the outcropping of rock he and Magnus were crouching behind.

"Asmodei.” Magnus sighed. 

“Asmodei? As in the children of Asmodeus?” 

“Yup, those would be them.”

Alec looked around with renewed interest. “Do you think we could be in…”

“Edom.” Magnus stated flatly.

“Edom.” Alec repeated in wonder. “Never thought I would see this place. Actually, never wanted to see this place.”

“Can’t say that I blame you on that one.”

“So, any suggestions on a way to get past these things?” Alec asked.

“Quietly?” Magnus motioned for Alec to follow him away from the demons. 

Before they got more than a few steps a deep, gravelly voice spoke from behind them. “Not quiet enough.” Then Magnus felt a sharp blow to his head before the world went black.

* * *

“Izzy, any guesses where we are?”

“A demon dimension.”

“How do you know?” 

Isabelle pointed toward shapes flying in the distance. “See those?” Clary nodded. “Those aren’t birds.”

Clary used her hand to shield her eyes, trying to get a better look. “So, we are in hell?”

“Not _Hell_ like a Mundane would think of it, with like Satan and all. There are thousands of hell dimensions, we could be in any one of them.” 

“I hope we – wait, what’s that?” 

Isabelle looked to where Clary pointed and smiled. “I think that is the first real break we’ve gotten since we arrived. HEY, YOU! OVER HERE!”

* * *

“Ragnor, how’s that potion coming, Alec is starting to look a little pale again.” 

“How can you tell, Cat? That boy looks like he’s never set foot in the sun. Are you sure he’s a Shadowhunter and not a vampire?”

Catarina rolled her eyes at her old friend, “That demon venom won’t dissipate completely until he wakes up. Until then, you know as well as I do these potions are necessary to keep him stable.”

“Here you go, now do stop nagging me.”

“Catarina! Ragnor! Somethings happened!” Catarina and Ragnor rushed to the bedroom to find Tessa hovering over Magnus. They could see blood seeping from his ear. “What do you think happened?”

Cat examined Magnus’ ear closely. “It looks like he may have hit his head, look, there is a lump forming just here.” Sparks surrounded her hands as she poured healing magic into Magnus’ wound. “They must have run into a bit of trouble, check the others.”

“Looks like Magnus is with Alec,” Tessa said, “he has a similar lump.” Tessa began to heal Alec.

“The others seem ok.” Ragnor said. “Do you think Magnus and Alec are together in there?”

“If they are,” Catarina began as she waited for Tessa to finish healing Alec, “then they got separated from the others.”

“Why do you say that?” Tessa asked as she lifted Alec’s head to make it easier for Catarina to give him the potion.

“Because if they were all together, they would be awake by now.”

* * *

“Magnus, are you awake?” Magnus could feel a soft touch caressing his cheek. “Magnus, please, are you ok?” He opened his eyes to see worried blues eyes hovering over him. Alec smiled, “There you are.”

“Hey handsome, I believe it is customary to wake sleeping beauty with a kiss.” Magnus puckered his lips suggestively. Alec leaned down and gave Magnus a quick peck on the lips before pulling back. Magnus pouted. “That’s all I get?”

Blushing, Alec shrugged, “Well, your kind of already awake. Besides, we have a bit of a problem.”

Magnus finally took a moment to look past Alec’s face and check out his surroundings. He was lying on the floor of a stone room. “Are we locked in?” He asked. Alec nodded. “Has he come to see us yet?”

Alec looked confused, “Do you know who took us?”

“Unfortunately.” Magnus sat up. “I would be willing to bet it was my father.”

“Your father? Why would your father be here in Edom?”

“You do know all warlocks have a demon parent, right?”

“Of course. Wait, is your father one of the Asmodei?”

“No, not one of the Asmodei.” Magnus studied his hands, finding it difficult to look Alec in the eye. “My father is Asmodeus.”

“Asmodeus?” Alec let the words sink in. “ _The_ Asmodeus?” Magnus nodded, still not looking at Alec. “Wow.”

“I know. If you want to rethink that date, I understand.”

“Wait – what?” Alec cried, “Why would I do that?”

Confused at Alec’s response, Magnus finally looked at Alec. He didn’t see that disgust and hatred he expected to see. Instead, he just saw kindness, and a little bit of awe. “I just told you my father wasn’t just any demon, but instead is Asmodeus, a Prince of Hell. Why wouldn’t you rethink having anything to do with me?”

“You saw my father walk out on my trial and disown me because I’m gay.”

“Alexander, that wasn’t real.”

“I know, I know, but that doesn’t mean he wouldn’t react that same way. He may not walk out on me, but my dad isn’t the kindest person I know, nor is he the most open-minded. I didn’t get to choose my father, and you didn’t get to choose yours. It’s not your fault who your dad is.”

Magnus couldn’t believe the kindness and generosity of the beautiful soul sitting before him. He leaned forward and kissed his cheek before saying, “Alexander Lightwood, you are an amazing man.”

“Am I interrupting?”

Magnus turned to the voice he dreaded most, “Hello father.”

* * *

“I could use a drink.” Jace grumbled.

“Do you think there is any water around here?” Simon asked.

“I wasn’t actually talking about water. Though, honestly, if we did find some, I wouldn’t suggest drinking it.”

“HEY, YOU! OVER HERE!”

Stunned, Simon and Jace looked at each other before both boys turned to see Clary and Isabelle running toward them.

Jumping in Jace’s arms, Isabelle cried, “I can’t believe we finally found you guys! You wouldn’t believe what we went through.”

“Really?” Simon began, “Were there ducks?” Jace punched Simon in the arm. “Ow!”

“Simon, I’m so glad you’re ok.” Clary said as she hugged her best friend.

“Do you guys have any clue where we are?” Izzy asked.

“Not a clue, but Alec is definitely close, the rings pull hasn’t been this strong since we arrived.” Jace replied.

“I agree, unfortunately it’s coming from that direction.” Izzy pointed to a spot in the distance. From where they were standing, they could see far too many blind spots caused by large outcroppings of rock and trees; they could also see movement – a lot of movement.

“We can’t go that way.” Clary whispered, “There are things there.”

“I know.” Jace acknowledged, “But I don’t see how we have any choice, that is the way to Alec.”

“We should probably find stuff to defend ourselves with.” Simon said, surprising them all.

“Look at you being all brave and strategic alpha male.” Jace said.

“Stop it Jace.” Izzy admonished her brother before turning to Simon. “I think that is a great idea.”

* * *

Alec didn’t take time to consider where he was, or that he was without a weapon or stele, as soon as he heard Asmodeus’ voice his Shadowhunter reflexes kicked in and he placed his body between Magnus and the Prince of Hell.

“Well, isn’t this an interesting development?” Asmodeus mused.

Magnus, who had been staring at Alec, awed by the young Shadowhunter who was attempting to shield Magnus, a downworlder, from danger, forced his gaze to his father. “Why did you bring us here?”

“My beloved son, you know why you are here. Just agree to take your rightful place and all will be well.”

“Magnus,” Alec asked, “what’s going on? What does he want?”

“What he always wants, me to rule by his side.”

“In Edom?” Magnus nodded. “But that would mean, no, you can’t.” Alec cried.

“Little Nephilim boy,” Asmodeus growled, “my son is a prince of hell, heir to my kingdom. He is not meant to waste away with the meat suits that inhabit the mortal world.”

“Father, I have told you many times, I have no interest in ruling. I like my life in the mortal world.”

Asmodeus turned his attention back to Magnus. “If you will not join me willingly, perhaps I can offer you some incentive.” Asmodeus snapped his fingers and Alec found himself suddenly facing the wall, bound by his wrists and ankles.

“No!” Magnus cried, “Leave him alone!”

Asmodeus grinned wickedly, a whip appearing in his hand. “How many lashes do you think it will take for you to change your mind?”

“Don’t Magnus!” Alec shouted. “I can take it. Don’t agree to anything, we don’t know if it will be binding in reality. Don’t take that chance.”

“Alexander,” Magnus pleaded. “I can’t let him hurt…”

“Don’t do it!” The determined look on Alec’s face had Magnus hesitating. “Please, Magnus, for me. Don’t give in.” Magnus couldn’t bear the thought of denying Alec when he was pleading with him, and being so courageous. But the thought of Alec being injured was devastating, especially if there was something he could do to prevent it. “Please, do this for me.” Alec whispered, the sound seeming to penetrate his soul. Unable to force his voice to work, Magnus could only nod in assent to Alec’s request.

“Very interesting indeed.” Asmodeus said. “I’ll give you this, my son, your Nephilim is brave. Why don’t I give you both a small taste of what is to come, perhaps that will assist you with your decision.”

With no further warning, Asmodeus swung the whip across Alec’s upper back, tearing a stripe in his shirt and skin. Blood began to bead out from the wound. With eyes closed tight, Alec clenched his jaw to prevent himself from crying out from the sudden burning pain in his back. Magnus could only watch in horror, oblivious to the tears trailing down his cheeks. The first strike was soon followed by another and another. On the fifth strike of the whip, Alec lost his battle with stoicism and cried out in pain.

“Ah, that’s better.” Asmodeus chuckled. “That didn’t take very long at all.” He turned to Magnus. “I will give you a chance now to sooth your boy, and perhaps discuss some options. I’ll be back tomorrow to see if you have come to a better decision.” Asmodeus snapped his fingers and Alec’s chains disappeared, causing him to drop to the floor. 

* * *

“Ragnor, grab some of those towels! Tessa, I’m going to need your help with this!” The three warlocks were surprised when Alec’s body had suddenly jerked. At first, they couldn’t find a reason why, until they lifted him into a sitting position to find a stripe of blood forming along his upper back and seeping through his shirt. Upon removing his shirt, they watched in alarm as a second, then a third bloody stripe appeared.

“Lilith, it looks like he’s being whipped.” Tessa hissed.

“I’d say that is exactly what is happening, Tessa dear.” Ragnor said.

“Let’s get him on his stomach. Ragnor, I need you to hold the towel over the wounds, try and stop the bleeding as best you can.” Ragnor nodded, they maneuvered Alec so he lay on his stomach, then Ragnor held a towel over the wounds. Catarina was in full nurse mode, her orders weren’t to be questioned, only followed. “Tessa, help me heal these some, at least to stop the bleeding and close the wounds, that will be enough for now. We can’t take the chance of expending too much magic while they are still inside, with three of us and six of them, I don’t want to take risk any of us depleting our magic and then needing it for something life threatening.”

Ten minutes after the fifth wound appeared on Alec’s back, the bleeding had been stopped and the wounds closed, to red, puffy, angry looking lines.

“I think we’re in the clear now; it doesn’t look like any new wounds are going to appear. I think we should get him back on his back so we can give him a pain potion. I don’t know if it will help, but at least it won’t hurt. We’ll just make sure to keep a close eye on him, just in case the whipping starts up again.” 

“I hope they get him out of there soon.” Tessa said softly.

* * *

“Jace, to your left.” With moves almost too quick to follow, Jace swung his makeshift weapon, batting aside the demon before Izzy had even finished her warning.

“I miss my Seraph blade.” Jace whined as he shook ichor from the tip of the branch he was holding. They hadn’t gotten far before the first demon had attacked. The blackened branches and rocks they had gathered as weapons weren’t ideal, and wouldn’t kill a demon, though they found they could keep them away with some effort. The demons weren’t large, about the size of an overweight beagle, but with ten demons, and what felt like a million miles behind them, they were exhausted and ready to get this unwanted adventure over with.

The four friends continued following the pull of the rings for another mile, without further incident, when they noticed that the occurrences of sparse vegetation and rocks were giving way to a vast, empty wasteland. In the distance, they could see what they could only describe as a castle.

“Do you guys see that?” Simon asked

“Yeah, looks like that is where we are headed.” Clary responded.

“Why would there be a castle here?”

“Simon, my friend.” Jace began, “I have a good idea, but I don’t think you really want to hear it.” Simon raised his eyebrows at Jace. In answer to Simon’s unasked question Jace continued. “If we are lucky, it’s the just the home of a greater demon.”

“That would be lucky?” Clary said.

Izzy answered for Jace, “Very lucky, though not likely. The only demons that usually have castles are the really old ones.”

“How old?”

“Like the old ones who started as angels and fell from heaven with Lucifer; also known as the princes of hell.”

“Oh, that’s old.” Simon mused. “Do you think Alec’s there?”

“If sure feels like he is.” Jace said.

“Jace, what about Magnus?” Clary asked, feeling a little apprehensive that they hadn’t run into the warlock since they first arrived. “Do you think he could be here as well?”

“I’m actually counting on it. I mean, warlocks are half demon, and we are in a demon realm. It feels like everything we’ve done has been leading us on a path to Alec, but what would lead Alec here?”

“So you think Magnus is with Alec?”

“I hope so, because if you remember what Magnus told us, even if we find Alec, we won’t be able to leave until we are all together again.”

* * *

“I’m so sorry Alexander. How are you feeling?”

Alec and Magnus were sitting under a small, barred window; they were facing the door to the cell. Magnus had apologized to Alec at least a dozen times since his father left. Alec had been holding Magnus’ hand for a while, using his thumb to slowly rub circles over Magnus’ knuckles, it was a very comforting feeling. He found the more he was able to feel selfless and protect Magnus, the more comfortable he felt with the beautifully exotic man at his side.

Alec looked at him and smiled. “Please don’t blame yourself, none of it was your fault.” Magnus looked like he was about to argue, but Alec touched his finger to Magnus’ lip, asking for a chance to continue. “No, it wasn’t your fault, and you won’t ever convince me it was. You are not responsible for the actions of your father.” Alec could see that this argument was still having no effect on Magnus, so he changed tactics. “Hey, remember, if something happens to you, none of us will get out of here; you all have to be together to leave. If something happens to me, that isn’t true. So, everyone needs you more than they need me.”

Magnus knew this was technically true, but that didn’t mean he was willing to take that particular route; if Alec didn’t leave, no one left. “How bad is the pain?”

Alec thought about it for a second. “I’m definitely stiff and sore, but I expected it would hurt a lot worse than it does.”

“May I see?” Alec nodded and leaned away from the wall. Magnus moved the torn cloth away from the wounds and was relieved to see they were closed and in the process of healing. “It seems Catarina has been busy.”

“She’s the one watching over us, right?”

“Yes. It looks like she has healed these up some, which explains why they aren’t as painful as they should be. They look like they are a couple of days old rather than hours.”

Alec settled himself against the wall again, moving a little closer to Magnus so their legs touched. “I have to remember to thank her.” They sat for a while in comfortable silence before Alec spoke again. “Magnus?”

“Hmm?”

“When Asmodeus comes back, promise me you won’t give in, no matter what.” Alec felt Magnus tense beside him.

“I don’t know if I can do that.”

“Will you try to hold out, even if you think I can’t? Can you do that for me?”

Magnus didn’t respond for a long time. Just when Alec thought he would have to try again he heard Magnus’ nearly inaudible whisper, “I’ll try.”

* * *

“Ok, this place isn’t any less terrifying close up.” Simon declared as they reached the castle wall.

“Now what?” Clary asked. “I don’t really want to go in, do you think we’ll have to?”

“I’m not sure how we can avoid it, the ring pull is so strong now, he has to be here.” Izzy noted.

“Well, then, who’s for storming the creepy castle?” Simon’s attempt at levity fell on deaf ears.

“Maybe just storming through the front door of the creepy castle with sticks isn’t the best battle plan.” Clary said. “Do you think we maybe we should walk around first, see if there is a stealthier way in?” 

“I think Clary’s plan is brilliant.”

“Shocker, Jace.” Izzy rolled her eyes at her brother. “But I have to agree, that probably is a better choice. Stay together, and stay quiet.”

They headed off to the left, keeping close to the wall and to each other. It was when they turned the first bend that they heard a deep gravelly voice coming from a window just up ahead, it almost sounded like the voice of someone who had swallowed broken glass.

“Your little Nephilim seems to be doing well I see.”

“I thought you were giving us until tomorrow.”

Izzy looked at Jace with wide eyes and mouthed the word ‘ _Magnus_ ’.

* * *

Magnus heard the footsteps approaching the cell at the same time Alec did. They looked at each other and stood, neither wanting to be sitting when the visitor approached. They watched as Asmodeus’ face appeared in the small opening cut into the door.

“What do you want father? Why are you back so soon?”

“Your little Nephilim seems to be doing well I see.”

“I thought you were giving us until tomorrow.”

“Now, now. Can’t a father just check in on his son?”

Magnus sneered at his father, but before he could reply with some snide retort, he heard a very faint, almost inaudible whisper that made his heart soar. “Magnus we are all here.” Though outwardly Alec showed no real sign that he had heard the voice, by the way he stiffened slightly beside him, Magnus could tell that he had.

Magnus turned to face Alec. Putting his arms around the younger man’s shoulders, he moved him back against the window, hugging him as he did so. 

“What are you doing son? Look at me.”

When Alec was pressed against the window, Magnus could see the others outside, waiting for direction. He mouthed the words ‘ _Everyone touch Alec’._

“I SAID LOOK AT ME!” The door to the cell exploded.

Magnus turned to look at his father with a triumphant smile and a wink as he pressed his body back into Alec’s, “Later dad.” Then the cell was filled with a blinding white light.

* * *

The first thing Magnus was aware of was that the floor he was laying on was only slightly more comfortable than the one in the cell. The next was that it was the floor to his loft. He could hear the others waking up around him, but there was only one person he cared about. Magnus sprang to his feet, ignoring the surprised looks on the faces of the three warlocks in the room, and flung himself to Alec’s side. Sitting on the bed, next to the motionless Shadowhunter, he grabbed his hand willing Alec to open his eyes. Alec’s eyelids fluttered, but didn’t open. ‘ _Come on, come on._ ’ Magnus muttered, ‘Sayang, _please_ ’. Very slowly, Alec opened his eyes. Magnus lifted his hand to caress Alec’s cheek. Golden/green cat eyes locked with midnight blue angel eyes. Magnus looked into the smiling sleepy face of the sweet, shy Nephilim that somehow captured his heart, and whispered, “There you are.” Then he was leaned in for a soft kiss full of hope and possibility for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well - that's all there is - hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Been thinking about writing another story (not a continuation of this one, there really isn't anywhere to go from here.). If you think you would like to read somethng else I write, just follow me! And thanks for giving up your valuable time to read my tale. So I'm just going to leave you all for now - and here's to our dear Malec, hope they enjoy their morning after blueberry pancakes!


End file.
